


Private Things

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Jossed, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Spreader Bars, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: The pirates who capture Tary are ruthless and vicious, and they know exactly what they want.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletclarinet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletclarinet/gifts).



> Note: This story depicts consent under duress and thus may not be advisable for everyone. There is an elaboration in the end note, which contains spoilers.

The pirates are quick, efficient, and completely prepared; within ten minutes, they have Tary off his ship and in irons. The only thing that seems to throw them is Doty, who leaps from Tary's ship and onto theirs, trading blows with their brutish enforcer before being forced down and lashed to the deck.

While the captain speeds them away using her fearsome control of the elements, the defenseless Tary is brought before the first mate and navigator, forced roughly to his knees in front of them.

"Please don't hurt me," he says desperately.

"Don't worry, darling," the first mate says sweetly. She is as beautiful as she is ruthless, her brown leathers hugging her body tightly. "We have no use for damaged goods." With stunning speed, she draws a dagger and presses its point into his chin, tilting his face up. "Just don't make me decide I can live with a few scratches."

"I think he might look good with a few marks," the navigator says. Vex's beauty is matched by his handsomeness, his long, lean frame topped with a compelling shock of white hair.

"I have plenty of money," Tary says. "My father will pay generously for my safe return."

"We know," Vex says. "That's why we kidnapped you."

The navigator looks over at Doty, studying him with a tinkerer's eye. "I think I'll keep your mechanical man, however," he says. "I simply can't wait to see what's inside."

"No!" Tary says desperately, truly afraid for the first time. "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him. I can be very useful."

"Useful how?" Percy asks, arching an eyebrow at him.

"I can repair things," Tary says. "I tell a good story. I-" He stops, licking his lips. "I can do other things. Private things."

Vex throws her head back and laughs. "Are you really offering yourself to save an automaton?" She bends down, looking at Tary with a predatory smile. "Or are you offering yourself because you want to be taken?" Tary says nothing, and she laughs again, a vicious sound.

"Careful, or we'll take you up on it," Percy says.

Tary draws his shoulders up. "I'll do whatever it takes for Doty. Try me."

"I think we just might," Vex says, grinning.

"Are you sure?" Percy asks her. "It almost seems unsporting."

"Look at how much he wants it," she says. She crouches beside Tary, stroking his cheek. "Beg for the nice man. I don't think he's convinced."

Tary swallows. "Please."

"That was simply pathetic," Percy says.

"If you don't do a good job, I might decide to leave you alone," Vex says, reaching down and squeezing Tary's cock, which is already starting to harden. "And you don't really want that, do you?"

"Please," Tary repeats, louder this time, and it is not entirely ungenuine. "Do what you want to me."

"A slight improvement," Percy allows. "You might need to be more specific, however. You wouldn't like to see what I'm like when I'm feeling creative."

Vex puts her hands on Percy's shoulder, leaning into him. "I might," she says. "I think it would be quite entertaining to see you ruin him."

"That's going to happen," Percy says. "It's only a question of how." He hasn't taken his eyes off Tary this entire time. "So, what is it? Do you tell me what you want, or do you give me free rein?" Caught between lust and fear, Tary finds himself unable to answer, and Percy sighs exaggeratedly, a glint in his eye. "Free rein it is, then."

Percy leans over, whispering something to Vex, who grins, scampering off. He grabs Tary by the elbow, pulling him up, a process made difficult by the cuffs on his wrists. Percy is strong, though, surprisingly so for someone so lanky. He shoves Tary forward, and Tary falls over a nearby barrel, stretched out across it.

"Don't worry," Percy says into his ear, though he's already working at the fastenings of Tary's pants. "We're not going to break you. You're too valuable for that. We're just going to have fun."

Vex is back shortly, with some items that Tary doesn't see; he can hear her and Percy kissing, and despite himself he wishes he could watch. They're so attractive, and it's giving him a problem, messing with his head. He's brought back quickly to his own situation when his trousers are yanked down, leaving him exposed to the air and anyone who might want to see. Something closes around his ankles, one and then the other, and suddenly he can't close his legs, can't stop whatever's about to happen.

He gasps when a hand wraps around his cock, where it hangs hard and heavy between his thighs. He bucks into it, but he gets a slap on his ass for his troubles.

"Careful, dear," Vex says, mockingly sweet. "Don't get so excited so early. We have plenty for you before we let you go."

"If we let him go," Percy says, and Tary hears him uncork something. He knows what it is almost immediately, because he feels a dribble of cold oil running down his ass.

"Please," Tary says, not even sure what he means by it. He's never been taken like this by a man before, and he's as terrified as he is aroused. His heart is beating out of his chest, but something makes him crave Percy inside of him, the feeling of being so full that he's complete.

"Quiet," Vex says, walking around to the other side of the barrel. She runs a hand through his hair, but he's drawn away from it immediately by the way Percy pushes one well-oiled thumb into him. It's too much and not nearly enough; Vex slams him back down on the barrel when he tries to move towards it.

"He takes it so well," Percy says, sliding his thumb out only to press two fingers inside. Tary takes them in easily, but he's not sure how much more he can take so readily.

"We were very lucky with this one," Vex says, and Tary watches as she starts to strategically undress.

"Let's keep him," Percy says, three fingers in Tary's ass, pumping them in and out quickly. "We could use him for so much."

"I want to use him and then get his money," Vex says. "Unless he's just so good that he'll make me forget about all that gold."

"A tall order," Percy says. He grabs Tary by the neck, pushing him down and speaking into his ear. "You better not be disappointing. We worked to get you, and you won't like it if we start to regret it."

"I'll be good," Tary says quickly.

"For your sake, I hope you are," Percy says, letting him go and leaning back. He pulls his fingers out, and despite himself Tary feels bereft, wanting more.

In front of him, Vex has stripped enough that her cunt is waiting for Tary's mouth, the moisture on it obvious even from two feet away. From this distance, Tary can smell her, and despite the situation, he wants to taste, to feel her under his tongue. She steps forward, forcing Tary's head up so he has to look at her.

"I want you focused," Vex says sternly. "I don't care what's happening to you. You're just a toy, and I want you to make sure you remember that."

"Yes, ma'am," Tary says, and almost before he's finished saying it, she steps forward, pressing his face against her. It doesn't even occur to him to do anything but dive in, lapping at her clit. He hears her laugh, and she runs her nails over his scalp, making him shiver pleasantly.

It only lasts a moment, because just then, Percy starts to thrust into him. The sensation is new but so satisfying, and Tary pushes back against him, wanting more. Vex cuffs him on the back of the head, pulling him forward, and he's trapped between the two of them, suspended between their desires.

He loses himself after that; he tries to pay as much attention as he can to Vex's cunt, licking and sucking her clit, but it's hard with Percy pounding into him, so deep and hard that he can barely remember his own name. Vex keeps guiding him, a hand fisted in his hair to keep his mouth against her, grinding herself on his tongue. Tary is acutely aware that they're not really alone, that any one of the crew members could happen across them; any one of them could do whatever they wanted to him, and he would be as powerless to stop them as he is to stop Percy and Vex.

Vex is panting and swearing, and Tary takes unexpected satisfaction in making her do it, bringing her pleasure. These are his captors, but somehow he wants to please them, wants to be good for them. It started as simple self-preservation, but this is something different, a need to serve. He cants his hips back, trying to make it good for Percy, and Percy slaps his ass, fucking into him harder.

Tary can tell Vex is going to come soon; with his wrists cuffed, he can't get a finger inside of her, so he settles for his tongue, fucking her with it before going back to her clit, switching between the two until she's shaking. He sucks her clit into his mouth, harder than before, and she breaks, her nails digging into his scalp as she comes. His face is wet and his jaw is sore and he feels so satisfied, so pleased that he's brought her off, even though she's a vicious pirate who snatched him up to hold him for ransom.

The other vicious pirate is still thrusting into him, and Tary can't hold out much longer, not when Percy is hitting the perfect spot over and over again. His neglected cock is so hard, dripping, and he feels like it would take so little to push him over, like one touch would be enough. It's not forthcoming, and Tary lets his head hang when Vex lets him go.

This is apparently not what Vex wants, because she takes him by the hair and pulls him up, kissing him, the first time either of them have. He moans into her mouth when she starts toying with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between her fingers. She kisses his temple, surprisingly sweet, and it makes Tary feel warm inside.

"That's it," Vex says. "Come for us, little toy. You know you want to."

It's on Tary's tongue to protest, but he doesn't get there; she pinches him again and it's just enough to send him over, coming hard around Percy's cock. He feels like he'd fall without Vex holding him, and he lets her keep him safe, keep him secure as he shoots over and over onto the unforgiving wood surface of the barrel, Percy still working inside of him.

\--

Percy looks up from the book. "It just sort of stops."

"I can't decide how to end it," Tary says.

"I have a few notes," Percy tells him.

"I'm always happy to hear constructive criticism," Tary says, taking back his book and picking up his quill.

"You never said how you knew their names," Percy says. "The narration referred to them- us- as Percy and Vex before you could have overheard us addressing each other."

Tary circles a passage, making a note for himself. "That's easily fixed."

"Also, I think perhaps you should consider changing the names," Percy says.

Tary panics for a moment. "You don't think Vex will be offended, will she? She said it was okay-"

"Oh, she'll eat it up," Percy assures him. "She'll almost certainly demand a live reading, if not a dramatic reenactment. It was just, ah-" He makes a vague hand motion, looking for a word- "very revealing, let us say, and you might not want to be quite so obvious."

"I wrote it," Tary says, giving him a strange look. "Everyone's going to know it came from my brain."

"Yes, but there's a way these things are done," Percy says. "Putting yourself at a remove is not always a bad thing, though the third person narration does help."

"I got two paragraphs into first person and had to stop," Tary admits. "It got weird."

"I'm not surprised," Percy says. "But otherwise, it was quite the story. I've paid real money for books that weren't that arousing, although admittedly, they weren't about me."

"Thank you," Tary says. "It really means a lot to me that you liked it."

"One thing stood out to me," Percy says, as Tary shuts the book and puts it aside. "Can you actually come without being touched?"

"I have no idea," Tary says with a laugh. "It just sounded hot."

Percy grins, putting his hands on Tary's shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed. "Only one way to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> The first section of this fic is a dubcon fantasy story that Tary wrote about himself and his partners (who approve of his writing about them). The dubcon portrayed never actually happened, so if that makes it better for you, read on with my compliments.


End file.
